The invention relates generally to capacitor discharge ignition systems and, more particularly, to such systems including a rotary pulse generator for providing trigger pulses and an ignition circuit which detects the trigger pulses to control conduction of semi-conductor switches which, in turn, discharge a storage capacitor to control the production of ignition voltages for firing spark plugs.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a capacitor discharge ignition system which includes a rotary pulse generator which provides major and minor trigger pulses, and an ignition circuit which is an improvement over the ignition circuit disclosed in Mura U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,724, and which discriminates between the major and minor pulses so that the major pulses control conduction of the semi-conductor switches.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose capacitor discharge ignition systems:
Mura U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,724 issued Feb. 15, 1977 PA0 Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,915 issued Apr. 8, 1975 PA0 Jereb U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,044 issued May 7, 1974 PA0 Cavil U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,971 issued May 11, 1971